Maximum Strength
by IzzyPure
Summary: Max is a normal teenage girl. As in, she has a lot of secrets. But she has two dark secrets that only her family know. When she moves to Colorado and meets a family, will she be able to tell them of her dark past? Will she be able to forgot? Can she be strong enough to love again? Rated for some slightly sexual content. Can not believe I just said that word! Anyway, FAX and others!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N Hey Hey Hey, me and the Igster are back with a classic Maximum Ride fanfiction! I can't even say the word...it's...**

**Iggy: Ugh, RAPE!**

**Me: IGGY! That's a BAD BAD word.**

**Iggy: Whatever.**

**Me: Summery- Max is a normal teenage girl. As in, she has a lot of secrets. But she has two dark secrets that only her family know. When she moves to Colorado and meets a family, will she be able to tell them of her dark past? Will she be able to forgot? Can she be strong enough to love again? Oh yeah, THAT SOUNDED SO DRAMATIC!**

**Iggy: Oh, God, I knew we shouldn't have started this story.)**

Chapter 1- Flashback

_ I laughed at something Sam said. Sam was so funny. He was so cute too. I loved Sam a lot. I might not be IN love with him but I definitely liked him. I was always hesitant to kiss him though, that frustrated him. But today was great. We had a romantic dinner then caught a movie. It was action, the best. I loved to learn the new fight moves. Now it was around ten o' clock and time to go home. Sam was acting a little different, a little nervous. I pegged it off as a stupid family problem. My Sammy was awesome. His family however, sucked_

_ We passed a park and Sam grabbed my hand and dragged me into the woods next to it. I laughed, asking what the heck he was doing. He didn't answer. I frowned. That's strange. He usually laughs and is so cheerful. Must be that stupid family problem. Then he pushed me against a tree and started to kiss me. Hard. It hurt. It hurt bad. I struggled. I was usually stronger then Sam but he kept me pinned against the tree. I couldn't breath. I was shocked. _

_ His hands slipped up under my shirt and he felt around my chest. He started to glide them to my back. I pushed them away. He can not get near my back. He ripped my shirt off and ripped off my pants too. He bit my lip and it started to bleed. He grabbed me by the jaw and kissed harder. I would have bruises tomorrow. Then he..._

_ He walked away from me and I watched him. My gaze was unfocused so I saw three monsters. I slid onto the ground, dizzy and bleeding. I felt cold. I wanted to die. I slid unconscious. _

_ When I woke up, the sun was to bright. It hurt my eyes. I tried to shield them with my arm but I couldn't move. So I closed my eyes and felt my aches and pains. They were already slightly healed due to my speedy healing power. Then a shadow passed over me._

_ "Max" the voice cried in fear. It was Jeb, my dad._

_ "Daddy" I cried, my voice hoarse and filled with pain. "I want Mommy!" Jeb leaned over me and put my clothes on me._

_ "Of course my baby. What happened to you?" I started to sob. Jeb picked me up and started to carry me home the secret way. That way nobody would see us._

_ "Sam, Daddy. Sam hurt me. What did Sam do to me? Will I carry that devil's spawn Daddy?" I felt so scared. I curled against Jeb's chest and prayed to the lord. He gently layed me down and pulled down my pants. He fingered down there. "Daddy?"_

_ "You're good baby. He didn't go that far." I sighed in relief. He pulled my pants back up and picked me up again. He kept walking._

_ "Daddy, why did Sam hurt me?"_

_ "I don't know Max. Did he see..."_

_ "No, he didn't" I sighed. Jeb nodded. We walked up to our backdoor and Jeb opened it. He carried me in and laid me on the couch. My mom came in._

_ "Jeb, did you find Max? Max! Oh my god, what happened to you?" My mom came over and immediately checked my temperature. She ran into the kitchen and brought back ice packs and cookies._

_ "Sam hurt me, Mommy." My mom sighed in sadness. I ate a few cookies then fell asleep into __nightmares. _

That night, Sam picked me up for our "date" with one secret. He left me with two. I was raped. Oh, and I have wings.

**(A/N Short beginning but I had to stick my toe in the door. I actually don't mind Sam but I didn't want Dylan or god-forbid FANG doing that to her. Anyway, those who are reading my first story know the drill. I need two reviews!**

**Iggy: So R&R&F, read, review, and follow. I can't believe you made that happen to Max. She. Will. Kill. You.**

**Me: I know. "Sigh". But, hey, fly on peeps, update soon! :3)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N So right now I'm huddling in bed with Iggy and...that just sounded WRONG! Okay so It's a really big thunderstorm and me and my puppies are hyperventilating. So Iggy had to come and comfort me. Thanks Igg.**

**Iggy: "blush" No prob.**

**Me: Your blushing! Do you like me? Please, please, please...**

**Iggy: NO! Well, as a friend. You CAN be nice...**

**Me: YEA!)**

Chapter 2- Colorado

I stare out of the window of our car. Ella keeps glancing at me sadly. I look at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

It's been a few weeks since the...night. I still have nightmares. Every time a boy passed me, I flinched. But not anymore. As they say, What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger. So, yeah, I became stronger. I don't take crap from nobody now. I'm my own woman.

"Twizzler" Ella offers. I smile at her and grab three.

"Sure." As I said before, no more crap. I eat what I want, I say what I want, and I wear whatever I freaking want. I mean, I still flinched when the devil passed me. But believe me, you would too. He even once tried to put his hand on my shoulder. Let's just say he went to the nurse with a broken nose and bruised ribs. Oh, and a black eye. Those fighting lessons with Jeb have really been working.

I still have bruises on my face. I have cuts up and down my arms and legs. I have really fast healing so the big stuff healed really quickly but these small little remains will stay for a little longer.

"Almost there" Jeb says. Mom smiles at him. I forgot to tell you, huh? Yeah, we're moving. From bright sunny hot hell to cold and snowy hell. I'm still going to be stuck. I will still be alone. I will still have nightmares. The only good thing is no devil. So I guess its not heaven or hell, just Earth. Cool, whatever. We pull up to this house on a street. It's called 'Itex road'. I get out in my sweater and jeans. I pull my hood up and look at the house. It's white and plain. It's stupid. My stare turns into a glare.

Ella glares at me.

"What's your problem" she asks angrily.

"My problem is that I really have to pee and..." I trail off. I will never finish that sentence. Never.

"Then pee!"

"Right here?"

"What? NO!"

"You asked for it. Here goes nothing..."

"Max, I'm sorry, I'll never ask your problem again since we all know your problem."

"Good. I'll hold you to that." Ella groans. I feel my neck tingle and whip around and stare at Mr. Emo.

Yeah, nick name already? I'm just that awesome. He's Mr. Emo because he is wearing all black and has pale skin and dark hair. His eyes are black too. Like bottomless pits. His back is slightly hunched, like my appears. He probably hunches over a lot. Either that or he's an Olympic swimmer,

"Stop that!" I say angrily. His eyes widen slightly then narrow and he puts a smirk on his face. I hate him already.

"Stop what? Breathing?"

"Sure!" I glare at him and he squints.

"What do you look like under your pretty little hood?" My breath catches.

"Don't..." He flips it down and his mouth drops open.

**Fang's POV**

The girl senses me and turns around. Her hands are on her hips and even through her jacket I can tell she's strong. Her back is slightly hunched, like my back appears. She swims a lot I guess. I can't really see her face because her hood shadows it.

"Stop that!" My eyes widen. Wow, she looked at me and didn't even hesitate. Most girls are taken by my amazing looks. Eh, she will be. Not that it matters. I have a girl friend.

"Stop what? Breathing?" I smirk and she glares at me.

"Sure!" Wow, girls got some heart in her. She's feisty. Cool.

"What do you look like under your pretty little hood" I ask smiling. She's probably like every other girl, caked in make-up. Sometimes it's amusing to see clowns. Her breath catches and I smile wider. Gotcha.

"Don't" she begs and I hesitate. She sounds scared. Why? I push her hood down and my mouth drops open.

The girl's face is covered in healing bruises. She has a split lip and both her lips are slightly swollen. Her eyes are strong but beneath the barrier I can sense pain and secrets. This girl is hurt. Mentally and physically. I feel strangely protective. I want to help this girl. I shake it away.

The girl is pretty under the battle scars. She has beautiful chocolate eyes, framed by thick lashes. Her lips, swollen and cut up, are probably usually pretty full and a pretty pink. She has freckles, but not to many. They are like a sprinkle of cinnamon. Her hair is brown but streaked with blonde. Her face is tanned under the bruises.

"Hey!" I turn to see her sister in my face. Her sister has dark eyes and long dark hair. She is tan and Hispanic. Pretty, but not like the other girl. "Don't get close to Max! Leave her alone you idiot. She told you not to put her hood down and what did you do? You put her freaking hood down. I mean holy crap, what's your freaking problem?"

I stare at her in shock. She's protective but something in her tone suggests she's new to standing up for her obviously older sister. Something happened, not to long ago.

Max. I like her name. I glance at Max. Sporty, sophisticated. I start to walk away, saying sorry. I glance at Max one more time. _You, my dear, are not a normal teenager!_

**(A/N You know what's funny?**

**Iggy: You aren't.**

**Me: Shut up 'smack'. Anyway, I don't swear at all. I don't even say c-r-a-p. But Max says it a lot so I have to type it a lot. Geez, I'll need to clean my mouth with soap.**

**Iggy: You just said crap. I don't get what the freaking hell is wrong with that. **

**Me: 'takes out soap' Iggy...some here.**

**Iggy: NO! 'runs'**

**Me: Gotta go all ye faithfuls! R&R&F! Fly on peeps! 'chases with soap in hand'. :3)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Angels and Demons

**(A/N My new fave quote? **_"Come to the nerd side. We have Pi"**HAHAHAHA**_

**Iggy**_**: **_**You don't own MR but you do own the strangest laugh in the world. Puh. I still taste soap.**

**Me: Good. Anyway, those who read Bird's Eye View? Yeah, REVIEW! Dang, I need one more stinkin review to update. Ugh, your lucky we are early in THIS story and I have to many ideas or you would be in trouble for only one review, not two. No updates!**

**Iggy: Oh the horror!**

**Me: I know!**

**Iggy: O_o I was being...sarcastic...nm.)**

**Max's POV**

By Monday my...little battle wounds were healed. Yay, not. I wasn't healed on the inside, obviously. I couldn't trust anyone. Except, Ella and my parents. Speaking of parents. My door opens and Jeb pokes his head in.

"Max?"

"Jeb?" I say in the same exact tone. He gives a small smile.

"That's my Max. Mom is making breakfast, pancakes and bacon." Oh, yum! I jump up and throw on a random outfit. I yank a brush through my hair and brush my teeth quickly. Hey, I don't want morning breath but I can have bacon breath.

I notice my shirt and laugh. I'm wearing dark blue shorts almost to my knee, green converse, and a green shirt that says, "Behind every great man is a women rolling her eyes"! Perfect, just perfect. I love this shirt.

I then adjust my wings. On moving day and weekends I can have my wings slightly loose to give that hunchback appearance, like the one Mr. Emo saw. But at school, I have to hide them better. So I maneuver them so they fit together better and then I clench them tightly to my back. There, smooth.

I run down the stairs and scarf down some bacon and pancakes. As in, 10 pieces of bacon and 5 pancakes. I grab my lunch and sling my backpack on my shoulder. My backpack is a plain sky blue. I find that color comforting. Duh, the sky is like my second home. Geez, do I need to explain EVERYTHING?

I scoop up Ella onto my shoulder and take of running. Ella laughs and screams as I scream goodbye back to my parents. They scream their goodbye back.

"Put me down Put me down Put me down!" Her feet are kicking in front of me and her small fists are hammering on my back. I just laugh. It doesn't hurt. Nothing can hurt a genetically modified freak who is really strong...besides that one night. I was surprised and didn't know how to fight back. I don't want to talk about it.

"Never" I shriek in victory, "You must be carried forever!" Ella screams again. I love Ells. She's lucky she's wearing shorts today, not a skirt. She has on really short shorts. Like, really short. She also has on a plain old blue shirt with lace around the color. Nice. And simple. I approve.

"I approve your outfit" I tell her and she laughs some more.

"What are you? Jeb before a date?"

"Yes, yes I am!"

"You are what?" I turn to see Mr. Emo.

"I am Jeb before a date!" His eyebrow rises. I smile and turn and start running. See what I mean? I do what I want! Comes with the bird DNA. At least, that's my excuse. I hear laughter behind me. I glance back and see Mr. Emo is not alone. He has a tall blonde friend holding what looks like a bomb. Okay, Mr. Pyro. Then he's with Mr. Pyro's brother, it looks like. A green cloud erupts from his butt. Omigod, I can smell it from here. Mr. Gazzy. Okay, then there's a little girl who looks like an angel. Her nickname is Angel. Cool. Then this tall brown girl with long straightened black hair is just blabbering on and on and on. Without breathing. I call her, Ms. Talky! There, nicknames done. Easy. I keep running.

We get to school and I charge down the hallway. Ella screams some more. She begs freedom and pounds on my back. I crackle manically.

We came to school on Sunday so we knew where to go and we didn't have anything for our lockers yet so I carried Ella straight to her homeroom. Sadly, little dinky humans got in the way.

"Excuse me, coming through!" I barreled through the crowd and soon the parted before the great Max. Good, I hate getting surrounded by people. They pushed in and breathed SO heavy! I mean, there's so much oxygen down here! Try to breath a couple miles up! That's right!

Girls caked with makeup screeched as I passed and boys watched with disbelieving eyes. Boys. I flinched but kept up my rhythm. I get to Ella's homeroom and deposit her down. Her face is flushed, her eye's wide. I give her a hug.

"Good luck Ells!" Her eyes narrow and she punches me in the stomach. I smile and give her another bear hug.

"Let me go! Or I swear, I will scream in your ear!" I wince and step back. Her screams were torture on bird sensitive ears like mine.

"Fine, fine. Bye Ells." I turn and take off running down the hall. "MAYDAY MAYDAY COMING THROUGH!" And once again, the Red Sea parted.

**This is a line break. Don't worry, it won't bite unless you read it. Don't read it. Too late.'BITE'**

So I was NOT late to homeroom. The bell rang just as I threw myself into the room. I landed on my hands and knees. I look up. Everyone was staring. Great, just act cool. I smile and get up to dust myself off. With one final sweep I start to sashay to the teacher's desk.

"Don't worry everyone, I am here!" Some crack a smile and I smile back at the girls who did. Not the boys. Never. Need I say more?

"You are late Miss. Ride." The teacher looks nice but even I can tell she doesn't like laties. That will be a problem. I'm the head of the Latie club. As in, I'm always late. Something to do with carrying Ella. Nevermind. I give her my most charming smile and clasp my hands.

"Au contraire my fine female friend, I came in just as the bell rang!" Her eyes widen at my boldness. Oh yeah, feel the Max!

"Fine, you get off with a warning. You sit next to Mr. Walker over there." All the girls that were smiling before at my amazing joke were now glaring at me. So were every other girl in the room. I look at where her finger was pointing. Mr. Emo.

"Mr. Emo?" All the girls gasp at my obvious fail. Who can understand the teenage girl mind? I don't count, I'm not fully human. But as I look at Mr. Emo, I see a corner of his mouth quirk up in a smile. I skip down the aile in my all around Maxness and sit next to Mr. Emo. I say hello. He nods his head. Well then. Just then a tall blonde boy turns and faces me. Mr. Pyro too? Geez.

"Hey, I'm Iggy. You don't need to know my real name. Anyway Fang over there isn't much of a talker. Nudge thinks he's mute. Of course she thinks most people are mute cause they never add in on her conversations. I tell her it's cause she never takes a breath for them to slide in a few words." Oh, so that Miss. Talky is Nudge.

"So Mr. Emo is Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall. I can call him Mr. Emo still! Cause Emotionless starts with Emo! Cool!" I beam at Iggy. I'm still uncomfortable around guys but I trust Iggy. Trust me, you would too. Then I realize something. His eyes are unfocused. He's blind.

"Huh, you're blind! You probably hear really well then." Iggy's sightless eyes widen and a smile crosses his face.

"Besides my friends your the first person to notice I'm blind and not say how "sorry" you were!" Yep, he even made explanation points with his fingers. I laugh.

"Maybe I'm your friend then!" He smiles wider and I lift his fingers to my lips to show I'm smiling too.

**I'm a little line break short and stout, here is my handle, here is my spout, when I get all...**

I walk to lunch after my first few classes. Oh you want to know about them? Two words. They sucked. No Iggy or Ella. Of course, Ella is a year younger. I'm just saying. I don't have many friends okay! And I saved the worst for last...

"Hey babe." Omigod. Speak of demons and the demons shall come. Sam was the Devil. These are his freaking minions. Good. This is what's been happening. Flirting. Ugh, I hate flirting. It brings up bad memories, enough said. I turn.

"Yeah?" I spit with a sneer on my face. The stupid idiot doesn't seem to notice.

"Want to eat with me at lunch?"

"No." Not one crappy bit.

"Come on, I'd be the sun in your day!" Haha, I got comebacks for all these.

"Without the sun, it's night and frankly, I prefer the dark." I smile evily and turn away. I see Iggy and run up to him. Iggy hears me or something because he turns.

"Max! You've got to sit with me and my buds!" I smile.

"Sure!" I follow him to a table on the edge, close to a exit door. That's good. Escape if I need it. These kids are smart. There are already a few people there. I sit next to Ella and smile at her.

"How'd you get here?"

"I met Nudge!" I turn and see Miss. Talky. I smile at her and she smiles back. I'm starting to think she's not all bad when the flood starts.

"ZOMG! Iggy said you were in his homeroom with Fang. That is SO cool. Isn't Fang so quiet? He's like a brick wall. I don't like brick walls really. They are really easy to climb because the edges crumble pretty easily leaving handholds but because the color is SO boring. I mean, red and white? EVERYTHING is red and white. They should make some of them completely white and some blue! Wouldn't that be awesome? Like the sky. I love the sky. Don't you? Don't you wish you could fly? I do. I soar abouve the clouds and twirl and twist and somersault. They sky seems to go on forever, doesn't it? I guess it does cause it leads to space and space is forever. That reminds me of Fang. Fang is always in his own little space. He won't really talk or do anything but he's devious when it comes to stealing cookies. He stole my cookie! And I love cookies! Especially chocolate chip ones. They are SO good. Like really good. The semisweet chips slightly melted? The batter brown and crispy on the edges but beautiful and golden in the center? That spells out YUM! You know what else is yummy? Pizza. Pizza is the best invention since..." A girl's hand clamps over her mouth. My eyes are wide, my mouth open. The girl smiles at me.

"Hey, I'm JJ. It's short for Jennifer Joy. I mean, what were my parents thinking?" I would smile but my eyes have glazed over. I think my brain malfunctioned due to the non stop chatter of Nudge. God, help me! Ella waves her hand in front of my face. I don't move. _Pizza. Pizza is the best invention since...Like really good...Fang...ZOMG...Like the sky. I love the sky...Don't you wish you could fly?...That reminds..._...I gasp, breaking from my trance.

What is that sweet smell? A cookie! I grab I tout of Ella's hand and stuff it in my mouth. Mmmm. I'm back. Everyone is laughing. Even Iggy.

"Everyone reacts that way after their first speech of Nudge. You get used to it. It's the Nudge channel. All Nudge, all the time," Iggy kindly explains. Just then the chair squeaks across the floor. I look and see Mr. Emo settling down next to me. Nudge is next to Ella. Yes switch. NOW!

I hold myself back. It isn't Sam. It isn't Sam. Your good. Iggy launches into a conversation with Fang. Well, Iggy talks. Fang occasionally throws in a word or two. I eat my sandwiches slowly. The minutes tick by. I glance at the clock. YOUR FNICKING KIDDING ME! It's only been three minutes since Mr. Emo sat down? Oh God. This is going to be a long lunch.

Just then Fang's arm brushes against my arm and his leg brushes mine. It was an accident. I'm sure of it. Fang isn't even looking at me. But it's to much for my poor body and mind. I leap up shaking with a strangled scream. Everyone at the table looks at me. I stare at my half eaten food.

"I got to go" I stutter. Ella looks at me with sympathy before turning and glaring at Fang. Fang feels her stare and looks. I run out of the lunch room and sit outside the door.

That was so stupid Max! All he did was accidentally brush you. Yeah, and all Sam wanted was a freaking kiss. I cover my mouth. Holding in a sob that wracks my body. I listen closly. What will Ella say.

"What the hell is your problem Fang?" She asks him.

"What?" Fang sounds slightly offended. Sorry dude.

"I said what the hell is your problem Fang!"

"I didn't do anything! I was eating lunch and Max freaked."

"Don't you dare go after her. It's your freaking fault!" I can practically see Ella's face. Red with anger. I love my baby sis.

"How?" Now Fang sounds mad.

"Tell me exactly what Max was doing and you were doing a minute before this happened!" Fang clears his throat.

"Um. Iggy talked. I listened. Max eats. I grab my sandwich and bump her elbow. She drops her sandwich. I shift in my chair. My leg hits Max. She jerks away. She has a major freak out. That's it." Okay, Ella is probably seething.

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"Touch her you sicko!"

"I brushed her accidentally!"

"That's enough!"

"Why did she freak out?"

"That's...that's not my secret to tell. Okay? Fang, no, what are you doing. Stop!" I hear footsteps through the clatter of the lunch room. Oh god no. I stand up and start to run. I'm just whipping around the corner when I hear the footsteps go from a walk to a run. I go faster. Just before I turn the corner I glance back and see a speedy Mr. Emo just turning the previous corner.

RUN MAX RUN. I speed up and all but fly down a hallway. I find an room and through myself in it and hide in the corner. It's lights are off. I beg for Fang not to find me. Someone opens the door. My luck freakin stinks. Footsteps come closer and Fang bends down to look at me. Oh no. This is too much like the night. It's dark. A barrier presses against my back.

"Put the light on" I order. Fang stands and flicks the switch. Light fills the room and I take a deep breath. I stand up. "What do you want?"

"I want to know your problem." Only Fang could be that forward. I sigh.

"I can't do that my friend." Fang comes over and sits down beside me. I look down and he pats the ground.

"Sit." I sit. He doesn't move. "Talk about random things." So I do. I tell him about Arizona and how it's so hot. I tell him how this place is cold. He smiles at that. I tell him about my family. I even tell him about my little bro Ari, who's at our grandparents. I talk about how I hate the doctors and how I hate physical contact. His eyes widen. He probably remembers me carrying Ella. So I tell him that too. As a tradition, on a special day I carry her most places. I say she never came up with that or agreed. He chuckled. I tell him how I hate all the boys flirting. I tell him how awesome Iggy is, how smelly I think of Mr. Gazzy. I tell him how talkitive Nudge is and my love of cookies.

He tells me about his family. Angel's real name is Angel. And everyone calls Mr. Gazzy Gazzy. He explains his nickname and how he hates his real name. Nick Walker. Yeah, doesn't suit him. Mr. Emo does. So I tell him about everyone's nicknames. He gives a small grin at Mr. Pyro.

"You told me a lot" he states simply. I blush. I did. I told him more then I told the Devil. Now I'm embarrassed. Thanks Fang.

"You told me a lot too!" Nice comeback Max. Ugh. But Fang gives a smile. A real smile. It lights up the room and I feel warmth in me. From gratitude. Fang listened. He didn't push me. He just listened. And I loved him for that. "Since we know so much about each other why don't we become BFFs!"

"Bff's?"

"Yeah!"

"Sure." He bumps me with his knee with a quirk of his lips. I flinch and his eyes widen. "Oh Max, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't know. But you remembered after. Thanks."

"Will you tell me now? We're Bff's now!" I smile at his use of the word. That sounds so funny coming from Mr. Emo. Of course he told me he wasn't Emo, he just likes the color black.

"Not yet. I..I can't." He nods. Thanks Fang.

**...steamed up, hear me shout! Just tip me over and pour me out! Don't you love that song? I do!**

After lunch it was Art, which luckily I had with Fang and that's it. I wouldn't have to deal with confused glances from my friends. I breathed a sigh of relief. Fang glanced at me and nodded in understanding. It's like we grew up together here as best friends. Like, if we were super heros, he would be my side kick, my right hand man.

Oh geez. Just make my life a book already. I'm a freak mutant with wings! I can't ever get close with anyone, like romantic. They would feel my wings and...It's all Jeb's fault.

Jeb gave me wings! I could never kiss Sam! Sam did...that...cause he wanted a kiss really bad! If I hadn't had wings then I could have kissed Sam and he never would have hurt me. I will kill Jeb. But right now I'm with Fang on the way to Art and all is well.

"Fangy!" I spoke to soon. A red-head girl walks up. Or rather wobbles up. Her heels are so unbelievably high. Her skirt barley covers her but and her tank top barley covers her chest. Oh god, she screams inappropriate. Slut. **(A/N Can not believe I just said that word. Ugh, 'crams soap in mouth' Umph mepuh buuuu) **She reaches out a claw and hangs off of Fang's arm.

"Lissa. We broke up on Friday." The day after I moved in. Wait, broke up? They dated? Omigod that is just to funny! I burst into laughter.

"We just had a tiff! I only wanted a kiss. Your too protective. Just kiss. Let me be your first kiss!" Omigod. I crack up. Lissa glares at me, her eyes narrowed. "You leave my Fangy alone. He's mine. My boy friend!"

"Trust me, he's never going to be my boyfriend" I chortle. Fang feints hurt. "And from what I can tell, he's never going to be your boyfriend again either!" Her eyes narrow more. They're almost closed.

"Your just jealous that I'm more beautiful and glamorous then you are!" Oh, I had a comeback for that.

"Hun, any girl can be glamorous. All you have to do is stand still and look stupid!" I crackle in laughter while me and Fang walk into Art, leaving Lissa behind in all her stupid glory!

"Wow Max, didn't know you had it in you" he says as we sit together in Art. He reaches out his hand and I shake it, feeling victorious. Ahh, good times. Good times.

"Oh Fang, I have a lot more where that comes from." He smiles and I smile back. I feel stares zeroing in on me. I look up. Almost the whole class is staring at us. I glance at Fang and he seems relaxed at their stares. I however don't like it. I smile and wave at everyone and Fang gives another smile. A girl leans in.

"Fang's dating you already? He just broke up with Lissa! You are SO lucky." What? Oh she thinks we're...oh god no.

"You think we're dating?!" I look at Fang and burst out laughing. "Yeah, that'll ever happen!"

"But he never talks to anyone but his family! He didn't even talk to Lissa!" Well then, Fang has some dignity.

"You didn't talk to Lissa?" He shrugged and I grinned and punch him lightly in the shoulder. At least I thought it was lightly. He almost fell out of his chair and caught himself in shock. I brush it off. "You DO have some dignity!"

"Yes, yes I do."

Art was pretty awesome. I looked at Fang and I got an image. Fang flying through the sky with midnight black wings. I start to sketch him. His sharp jaw. His bottomless pit eyes. His black hair swopping in bro flow. Oh yeah, Fang I said it. And I didn't sketch him because I liked him. No no no no no no no. I sketched him because I always draw whatever pops in my head. After seeing Ari I drew him but he was like a wolf. Eraser popped into my head. Weird. So when a winged Fang popped up I drew him. I have to admit, his wings were really realistic. Probably cause I've studied mine to full extent and just drew them all the time. For Fang, his were more proportional, like longer and black. I gently shade the feathers.

I glance over at Fang's drawling and see me. My brow furrows and I look some more. It's me for sure. But it's me with wings. Fang drew me with wings. And the scary thing? They looked just like my wings in real life.

**(A/N So, that was longer then expected.**

**Iggy: Mr. Pyro?**

**Me: Yeah. And Fang and Max became friends really quickly but hey, she told him everything besides her two biggest secrets. Imagine not being friends after that. **

**Iggy: Mr. Pyro?**

**Me: If you don't like it, build a bridge and get over it!**

**Iggy: Sheesh, when did you get so mean?**

**Me: Sorry. I had soccer practice and a ball hit my leg then someone kicked the same area. I have a lump there now. It's kinda messing with my happiness.**

**Iggy: I see.**

**Me: R&R&F! Fly on peeps! :3)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- Creepy and Flirting...Seriously?

**(A/N FINALLLLLY AN UPDATE! Sorry it took so long. **

**Iggy: So am I, I love Fan Fiction.**

**Me: Shut up Iggs. Anyway, best comment since I didn't get a best reviewer. **

**"Fruit covered banini's!" Baninis are bananas pronounced by yours truly. Moi.)**

**Max's POV**

I gasped in horror. Fang looked at me in confusion. I breathed really hard and tried to calm down to not attract attention. Too late, the rest of Art was staring at me. Oh God. Well, just be Max without wings.

"What is it?" Fang's brow furrowed and he showed me the picture. "I like birds so I drew you with wings, since you're my bestie, right?" He gave me a smile and guess what happened! The class screamed in horror and beef jerky eating unicorns flew through the air and took me away. Haha, no. Actually the class just gasped and I sat down. The unicorn thing sounds better though.

"Sorry about the major freak out, I..." Fang cut me off and looked at me with his dark brooding eyes. Dark? Brooding? God whats wrong with me? Oh back to Fang-y! LOL, I'm so calling him that!

"Secret." I nod and grin sheepishly. "Two secrets Max. God, I'm your bestie right? You tell me everything!"

"Oh yeah, just forgot I've known you for like five hours. Fang, I'm your friend because, honestly, I have no other choice. I don't know if you're bestie material yet." I stuck at my tongue and he grunted, turning back to his drawling.

"Seriously though, what about this picture bothers you?" I take a deep breath. I can't tell him it's because the feathers are so good, so perfectly drawn, it's what I get after hours of studying my wings. It's like he has wings. I can't tell him, it's so life like, I feel like drawling Max is going to fly of the page. I can't tell him it's because my wings look exactly like that, it's scary.

"Um, well I can't tell you everything cause of, you know, secret. But it's just that it's so life like, it's creepy!" He nods and lets it go. Thank god.  
**So this is a little thing I like to call a line break. Don't pay much attention to it, it's not quite that important. Oh, out of space now...BYEEEEE!**

Art passed eventually and the rest of the classes passed too. I hated Math. It's SO boring. But it passed. After HOURS. I ran to my locker when the bell rang and stuffed my books in my backpack. FREEEDOM! **(A/N LOL, I actually screamed this as I ran out of school on the first day, ask JohnLockLove!) **I ran to Ella's class and hid behind a corner. She passed, her backpack stuffed. Nice.

"MAXXXXX!" I laughed as I scooped her up and ran down the hall. And the Red Sea parted, mostly. A boy stepped out, a cocky grin on his face.

"Hey girl, you wanna go to dinner tomorrow?" I kept running. His cocky grin stayed in place but then started to fall and his eyes, widen. He looked confused. "Come on, you know you want too!" Cocky grin back in place. I smiled back then charged into him. He fell beneath the mighty Max and I ran out the door and all the way home.

"Max-y girl! Wait up!" I slowed and looked back and grinned.

"I'm smiling Iggy! Hey guys!" They run up, even Fang.

"Max!" Angel screamed and buried her face in my legs. I laughed and Ella started hitting my back. She screamed for me to put her down and I laughed.

"See ya later guys. Gotta take the queen home!" They all laugh and say bye. I smile and take off the rest of the way home, leaving Nudge's prolonged goodbye behind.

I open the door with my foot and put Ells down. Her face is red and she punches me. Then my phone rings. I laugh, it's like she rang it with a punch. I answer with a "Incredible Max here!" I hear breathing. No it's not loud but I have raptor hearing.

"Hey Max-y. Wanna go on a date?" God no, not again. So little time...So many morons.

"Asking me to do that is like apples and oranges."

"Uh...What?"

"I no longer do things that rub the line between reality and fantasy."

"Come on, don't be shy, ask me out!"

"Okay, get out and off the phone!" He finally hangs up. Thank god. Then a knock. Please no. I open it and see a blonde boy. He looks like Sam. My heart starts to quicken and my hands sweat with fear. He smiles.

"Your face must turn a few heads!"

"Your face must turn a few stomachs," I say back, my eyes narrowing.

"Shall we go see a movie?"

"I've already seen it!"

"Well I think I could make you very happy..."

"Why? Are you leaving?" I grin.

"Baby, your body is a temple!" I roll my eyes. God, cliche!

"Sorry, no services today."

"Hey, if I saw you naked, I'd die happy." What is wrong with boys and pick up lines.

"If I saw you naked..." I pause and he leans forward happily. God, I've said no enough. "I'd die laughing!"

"I like them feisty. How did you get so beautiful?"

"They must have given me your share. Now enough!"

"Come on. You, me, date."

"Come on. You, get, out." I thrust my fist out and hit his jaw lightly. Well, lightly for me. His head rocks back and I slam the door shut. Ella calls down asking what it was. I say it was stupid boys. God, I'm not pretty. I'm not the smartest. Leave me alone. I sit down and cry.

**(A/N No Max is not weak, she's just exhausted and stressed so she needs to cry. **

**Iggy: I can't believe you are updating so late. They probably want to kill you.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Please, I want to hear creative death threats! So you can get your angry feelings out and I can use them at stupid boys at my school!**

**Iggy: Not me, cause I could take you down.**

**Me: Not you. R&R&F! Fly on peeps! :3)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Sam

**(A/N I feel so bad! But I'm finally updating. So YAY! Ha. It's just school, homework, vacations, and getting sucked into reading...well, I'm busy.**

**Iggy: Yeah...sure. * cough ***

**Me: Oh, for those who don't read Bird's Eye View, Iggy had some poisonous dragon dust. Whoops.**

**Iggy: Yeah, whoops.)**

**Fang's POV**

I heard screaming and turn to look at Max yelling at some poor sap. Ouch. I walk over and see her slam the door in his face. He turned, dejected. Oh yeah, rejected, rejected, YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! Wait, why am I happy about that?

"Hey dude, what happened," I asked him. He looked startled to see me. Yep, Sneaky Ninja, that's me.

"Oh. Max is just so hot. She's a chick man. A chick!" I chuckle. "So I tried to ask out that amazing body. I used all my pick ups and she had tons of comebacks. She's feisty and hot. Oh God, I wish I could get her." I glare at him angrily and pick him up by his shirt.

"You want her for her body?" He nods fearfully. "Look jerk, she's awesome, smart, beautiful, strong, and mysterious. She deserves better then a user, like you."

"How do you know about her? You met her today right? You her boyfriend?" He sneers. I drop him in shock.

"What? No! I'm her friend!"

"Sure dude. You like her."

"No I don't. I...I..."

"She's mine though. Leave her alone." He walks away and I stutter. No I don't like her. She's beautiful, sure. In a natural way. She is mysterious with her secrets and what-not. She's awesome and strong. Kicking Lissa's ass. She's smart too. I learned she has straight As. Yeah, I don't like her. I just think she deserves someone better.

But something possesses me and I creep to a window and look in. I see Max sitting at her computer. She's checking her e-mail. I watch her calmly. Ahhh, Max. Her brown hair has natural blonde streaks. Her chocolate brown eyes are big and sweet, but tough and strong. She smiles as she reads a few from friends, I suppose. Then her eyes widen and she gasps, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Ella," I hear her scream. I hear thumps echoing and then Ella appears. She points at her e-mail. I use my hawk vision and zoom in on it. It's open and from...Sam.

Max,

Look Max, I'm really sorry. It's just, you would never kiss me. I needed something. And I didn't want to cheat on you. Just, please forgive me. I regret it. Just come back. Come back home. You already beat me up, isn't that enough. :) I'm really sorry.

Sam

What? Who is Sam? I see Max crying and Ella yelling. Max's mom and dad run in. Max lunges at her dad and starts beating him. Holy...

"Your fault, you did this so he couldn't kiss me! Your fault!" Everyone is screaming and crying and running around.

"That spineless jerk! How dare he! I should go and shove a stick up his..." Her mom is pulling Max off of her dad. Max calms down and starts crying. Holy...

That's who caused her freaking! He didn't cheat and yet she is broken. Did her break up with her? No, I don't think Max would be that upset about that. It's something big, bad. I'll figure out.

I find myself tracing her lips. Her eyes which are smoldering in their anger. Her beautiful angled eyebrows. Her clenched jaw. Oh God. Get over her Fang! You don't like her. You are friends! I need to get a girlfriend. Soon.

**Max's POV**

I go to school the next day, walking with Iggy and the rest of his siblings minus Fang. I look around. Where is he? We had became really close during the few weeks, he is the best friend I have ever had. However, Iggy is the most simple. Fang is too complex and he looks like he's hiding something when he looks at me with his dark eyes.

"Where's Fang?"

"He went to school early. I don't know why. He's been acting weird." I shrug. He has been acting weird.

We arrive at school and it passes SOOOOOOO slowly. Fang doesn't talk to me that much. I shrug it off. Fang is a quiet boy. But once again, weird.

Lunch finally comes and I sit down at our table and take out my sandwiches and cookies. YAY! I love cookies! The rest of the group joins me. Minus Fang. Of course.

"WHERE THE HELL IS FANG!" Iggy looks so mad. I laugh at his expression. So does Ella. Nudge cracks up then breaks into the speech, going from Iggy being mad, to how awesome diamonds are. Nice Nudge.

Then the chair grinds against the floor. I look up and see Fang. And Lissa. What the hell is Lissa doing here?

"What the hell is Lissa doing here?" Yeah, I had to ask. Fang looks at me and Lissa glares. What?

"Fang-y said I could sit with him!"

"WHY?!"

"Cause I'm his girlfriend." Oh God. Oh God no. Not Lissa. I shove three cookies in my mouth, chew, and swallow, washing down with some water. I stand and shove Lissa out of the way. She falls with her mouth in an 'O'.

Fang holds in a laugh. What the hell. I shove him. He stumbles back in shock. Then I lunge at him with a scream.

I punch his jaw and it snaps back. He groans. I then give a right hook to the gut. I aim an uppercut to the ribs. He swings a fist and it connects with my jaw. I stumble back and he jumps to his feet.

I kick him in the crown jewels and start whaling on him. Stupid Fang. Dating Lissa? How dare he! I keep kicking and punching him. Everyone was screaming. I was SO SO mad. I see red. It maybe the blood running from a cut on my forehead. It might be the blood on Fang's face. It might be the flash of Lissa's red hair that keeps flashing in my head.

I hate you Fang. I love you. I hate you.

**(A/N DUN DUN DUN!**

**Iggy: Woah, confession time for Max-y and her heart-y!**

**Me: Shut up Iggy. Anyway, yes. Max loves Fang! She admits it. However, I don't know if she would accept it. And why the heck is Fang dating Lissa? Ugh, hate that Red-Head Wonder.**

**R&R&F! Fly on Peeps!:3)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter I don't know...Seven of Something- Speak of the Devil

**(A/N HEY HEY HEY, I'm finally back!**

**Iggy: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Hmph. I will get you! * disappears ***

**Iggy: Pure? Pure? She's gone. Oh God, no. Where did she go?!**

**Voice: To where the vampires start.**

**Iggy: What the hell?**

**Voice: I'm rolling my eyes Iggy. TWILIGHT! FORKS!**

**Iggy: Ohhhhhhh...)**

**Fang's POV**

I was a little confused when I saw Max the next morning. I just saw her beat a grown man screaming that "It's his fault Sam did this!" God, I'm scared of that girl. I'm weirdly strong because I'm a mutant with wings and all...bacon...oh sorry. I'm hungry.

"Hey" She growls at me. I raise an eyebrow and Nudge starts chattering. God, that girl is a motor mouth.

"ZOMG MAX! Fang talks about you all the time! How strong you are! How smart you are! How beautiful you are!" I slap my hand over her mouth, blushing. I look at Max but she doesn't seem to notice. Thank the Lord above.

We walk to school Nudge and Iggy talking to Max. She seems to come back to life and starts laughing again. Good. I've missed that smile.

I mean...God, she just has a good laugh. Doesn't mean nothing. Okay, fine. I'm falling for Max. Not hard but.

We arrive at school and Lissa appears like the skanky devil she is. Get ready for this. We all rolled our eyes as one.

"HEY Fang-y. Let's go out for ice cream!" I shook my head.

"How about a movie." I shook my head.

"A park." I shook my head.

I'll stop there because it goes on and on and...GAG! Her tongue was down my throats. I vomited in my mouth and yanked away from her. Max was cracking up. Probably from the whole terrified look on my face.

Lissa started pouting and stomped away. I sighed in relief. Then I noticed Iggy and Nudge in front of me laughing too. I hadn't noticed them. Max's radiant glow hide everything from me... Forgot I said that.

"Hey Max." Max blanched and whipped around. There was a boy there. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. Girls were watching him so I supposed he was cute in girlish opinions.

"I transferred. So um. Hi." Max mouthed one name. Sam. The boy who hurt her. 'Sam' starts to leaned in. I froze. Max froze too. His lips slightly touched hers when I heard a scream and a growl. The growl came from me. The scream came from Ella.

I whirled around and saw Ella's angry faced. Max unfroze and punched Sam. Sam hunched over in pain and Max started running. Ella ran at Sam and started pulling on his hair and screaming how sick he was. I ran after Max.

I found her crying in a classroom. First day all over again. I come over and sit next to her. She starts crying on my shoulder.

"What's wrong Max?" She sighs and a sob racks through her body.

"Sam hurt me."

"Did he break up with you?"

"No"

"Cheat?"

"No."

"What did he do then?" Max calmed down and looked into my eyes. Her mask was gone and I saw deep in her eyes. Trama. Sadness. Love. Oh wait. That's probably just my imagination.

"What Max? What did he do!?" I hold her tight begging her to tell me. She starts crying again and I start to realize what happened.

"Sam...he...I wouldn't kiss him...so he...he..." I jerk away from her in shock as I realize what happened. I draw her close and kiss her head.

"I'll make him wish he was never born. I promise." She hugs me tight and rub her back. She breaths in a shuddering breath.

"Thank you Fang." I stand and leave her behind as she drys her tears. I come up to where Ella is still pulling Sam's hair. I push Ella away and stand looking dangerous. I've practiced this look in my mirror. Sam stands and smiles, not looking up at me yet.

"Thanks man. I appreciate it."

"You shouldn't," I growl. Sam looks up and sees my eyes. His eyes widen and he pales. _He hurt Max. He touched my Max. How dare he abuse her! He will pay. _I lunge at him, pinning him to the floor. I start punching and punching he starts hitting back but I'm a mutant. I'm tough and strong. He doesn't even hurt me a bit. I keep hitting. I hear screaming and see nothing but Sam's face. Max's face. Red.

**(A/N Short I know but I had to start with something. I'll update sooner, I promise. Anyway I'm in Fork's hiding from Iggy. I love messing with him and I love him...Oh. Anyway. Gotta go. Review! Fly on Peeps! :3**

**Iggy: * Lands and folds wings * Pure?)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N *whispering* So, sorry I haven't updated. I kind of stopped Fan Fiction when no one reviewed my other Maximum Ride story so...Just a warning to y'all! LOL Anyway, I'm in Forks, if you haven't realized. Oh, and I've been joined by Simon! He's a vampire from the Mortal Instruments. Iggy hates him...I don't know why.**

**Simon *whispering too, duh*: Same reason I hated Jace.**

**Me: Iggy liked me! *spoke a bit too loud***

**Iggy *who is kind of close but not super close*: Did I hear something? Izzy? Izzy?**

**Me: AGH! Shhh!**

**Simon: You were the one who yelled!**

**Me: Whatev!**

**Fang's POV**

Red is a weird color. Some kids love it. That's strange. Red- Fire. Red- Blood. Red is a lot more things too, I just can't think of anything. OH YEAH! Red- Mad. And I'm mad right now, very mad. Very VERY mad. Like having-no-bacon mad. I like bacon.

Sam's looking very wear and tear now, which is awesome. Then someone is pulling me back. I struggle against the man. I have no clue who it is. Even Iggy, another mutant, isn't stronger than me. The man has trouble holding me in place but succeeds until some students drag Sam to the nurse. I slow as the red drains from the world.

"Well Fang, I appreciate the effort, but I'm pretty sure you didn't literally need to kill him! …Not that I object." Max smirks at me, her eyes not even having a hint of red from crying. Oh, another thing! Red- tears. Cause, you know, your eyes get all red when you cry?

"Where you.." I ask, "Where you the one holding me back?"

"Duh."

"How are you strong enough?" Her face turns serious. She shoves her hands in her hoodie and sighs.

"Fang, you saw me beat up a grown man, you know how strong I am. I have to admit though, you are pretty strong." She grins wider. "And thanks."

"How'd you know I was there?" That question grants me another eye roll from Max. "You aren't a mouse. You make noise….though mice are very loud." This time I roll my eyes.

"Fang? Why'd you do that? Ella, why'd you beat him? Max, why'd he kiss you? Why'd you run? You never run!" Max winces and Ella puts her arm over her shoulder. I feel a pang of jealousy. Weird…

"Sam hurt Max. Ella and I simply paid back a part of the debt." Nudge's eyes widen in shock and Iggy frowns in anger.

"I'm going to go beat his sorry-"

Max interrupts his soon-to-be-swear. "Fang already did that." She smiles at me. I beam back. Or, I beam inside. On the outside, I give a slight nod. Nudge grins at me and winks. I blush on the inside.

"Looks like Fang's your hero. You guys are SO cute together!" Max flips her hair over her shoulder and smirks in a smexy way. Urg, you never heard that.

"I know, right! Oh, you meant Fang too?" I frown. She laughs. Then the stupid principal has to ruin everything!

"Fang, Ella, and Maximum Ride, come to the office please. We have phoned your parents. They are waiting." Stupid principal. Max, however, smiles and throws a stunned Ella over her shoulder. Not for the first time, I wonder if Max is okay. It seems she just bottles up her sadness…until it explodes…

"MAX, PUT ME DOWN!" Ella screams the whole way down as I jog next to a smirking Max, crackling madly. But then I am yanked to a stop by hot pink nails. I groan in horror. Lissa.

"Fang-y! I heard you beat up that new-kid Sam! Was it because you were jealous he was flirting with me? I only love you Fang-y!" Oh my gods. She is such an idiot.

"Actually, I beat him up for Max." Lissa's make-up-y face which is disgusting already, turns dark and her brow furrows.

"Max? Fang-y? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?" I roll my eyes and maneuver out of her arms. Idiot.

"No," I say simply and run after Max who is already in the office probably. I run in and swing the door closed just as the secretary calls us into the office. I take a deep breath, I never get in trouble. And no, I'm not a goody-goody, but being "Hawt" in girl words is enough attention, I don't want anymore. Ugh. I wish I was "UGHLY!" in girl words. …No, I don't. I'd probably never get Max that way, not that she cares about looks…

I'm rambling, sorry.

"Nicholas Walker," my mother yells as soon as I walk in. My father looks up at me, disappointed. I gulp. "How dare you! Why did you beat up that poor boy? What did he ever do to you?" My mom rants go on forever, I lean against the wall and cross my arms. I look my mother in the eye and lift my chin. I feel so bad a-double s!

My mother's eyes widen. "FANG WALKER! HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR MOTHER! I WILL-" Max jumps in quickly.

"It's my fault!"

"Look, girl. I doubt it's your fault. It's obviously HER fault." She points a finger at Ella who's eyes widen. Max's dad nods.

"I have to agree. Ella, why'd you make your boyfriend beat up the new kid?" Ella jumps up in anger but Max pulls her down.

"I only pulled his hair and yelled at him! Fang broke his ribs! And-" She interrupted by Max clamping a hand over her mouth. 'Oh, too late,' she mouths sending me a sympathetic glance. My mother turns into a volcano.

"NICHOLAS! YOU BROKE HIS RIBS? YOU STUPID BOY! WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT? DO YOU LIKE THAT GIRL THAT MUCH?"

"I don't like Ella! Sorry Ells, I mean in that way. I didn't do it for her anyway! I did it for Max!" Max sends me another look, grateful this time.

"WHO GIVES A FU-" I'm going to cut that off right there. Dadedo, one second! Okay, we're good. "HOW DARE YOU HURT AN INNOCENT BOY! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED. AND YOU, 'MAX,' ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TELL ME WHY ON EARTH YOU MADE MY BABY BOY TURN INTO THIS…THIS MONSTER!"

Max jumps up, fury in her gaze. "SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP!" Wow, this is a lot of yelling. My ears hurt. "Yes, it's half my fault. But it's mostly that new boy's fault! HE IS THE MONSTER!" Moore caps? Ugh.

"I doubt that a NEW student could deserve such a…over reaction," Max's mother sighed. Max sits against the wall, a few feet from me, crossing her arms and scowling.  
"Just tell them who it was," I plead, moving over to gently touching her shoulder with my scraped up hand. Teeth are stupid.

My mom gasps. "Your hand! And…get your hand off that horrible influence! Now. I've heard all about her! Defying teachers! Being horrible to that dear Lissa! She's even beat up a few people. YOU'VE TURNED MY SON INTO A REBEL" I glare at my Mom and move closer to Max so I'm right next to her. I slide down so I'm sitting next to Max. My mom looks about to explode.

"It was Sam," Max blurts out and I see the automatic change in her family. Ella's already furious face darkens more and her mom bursts into tears. Her dad tenses and narrows his eyes.

"I'm going to go kill that bastard," he snarled. My mom glares at them.

"So you are horrible influences too!" Her mom snaps her tear stained face over to her and gives a watery frown.

"You'd beat up that boy too if he had done the same thing to your daughter."

"And what on earth did he do to dear old innocent Max," my mother growled sarcastically.

"He raped her."

**(A/N So, like, Fang's mom was really mean. Don't worry, she is really nice but imagined if your polite son got called to the office for randomly beating up a new kid. Yeah, and he did it for a girl who kind of has a bad reputation. And Fang's mom likes Lissa. No clue why...and his mom won't like or trust Max for a bit. She'll be nicer and sympathetic but...she'll prefer Lissa and try and set Fang and that slut up together. Cause, you know, Fang has changed. He stays out a bit more, lol, watching Max, but he IS happier so...**

**Iggy: Did I just hear something.**

**Me: Omigods, I need to be quieter.**

**Simon: Really? No! Don't be silly!**

**Iggy: I swear I hear Izzy's voice...**

**Me: SHHHH, I'll update soon, FLY ON PEEPS!**

**Iggy: Izzy? I know you're here! I HEAR YOU!**

**Me: Agh, BYE! *disappears with Simon in a poof* :3)**


	8. Up for grabs! Please adopt, someone!

**Seriously. Just take it. This story is on PERMANENT Hiatus, for many reasons.**

**First, I hate my idea.**

**Second, I'm not in a MR phase right now.**

**Third, major case of writing block right now.**

**Four, I don't know where to take this story.**

**Five, I think I made them to OOC and they liked each other too quickly.**

**So my story is up for grabs. Sorry to those few who enjoyed it somewhat. I'm done. I suck at this story. SO TAKE IT FROM ME! Please PM me or review if you want this story. Up for grabs! :)**

**I'm deleting it too, in about a week. Maybe after my high school auditioin test? Yeah. So you have 12 days maybe. :) Sorry again but I can't handle it. I hate where I was going with this thing. It's poorly written too...**

**So that's about it. You can adopt this story. Don't even need to mention me, I don't care. **

**Sayanora Sweethearts! :3**


	9. Okay, I SHALL continue for y'all!

**Okay, I lied. I'll update but only if I get inspiration. Thing is, I have been. I can't tell you what, you'd worry about me, but it's there. So, expect some updates, though not as much as before. Hopefully regular though, because I just hate that I didn't finish this, but no promises. Anyway, here's a short chappie. **

**Iggy: God, I knew you'd go back to it. **

**Me: Shut up, I know that you like me and can completely ruin your cred by posting it online!**

**Iggy: Uh…**

**Me: NEH!**

**Fang's POV**

I love my mom. I swear I do. I mean, she hasn't turned me into to be a subject of hundreds of tests as they investigate my wings, and that's huge. Dude, I'm like a flying emo. Then again, Iggy is a flying pimp and she kept him too. And Nudge? Well, I'd just send her away to shut her up. She cooks too, a lot. You have to cook a lot to feed us mutants, yepero. So I have to admit she's pretty awesome.

But right now Max's mom is my favorite. Kind of sad, I know, but Max's mom makes AMAZING cookies. They are so good. I can eat ten of them. Max, however, can eat, like, twenty, the pig. At least I take the time to savor the bittersweet chips, the sweetness of vanilla. But, god, does that make me ever sound like a girl.

Truth is, at least Dr. Martinez doesn't hate me. Well, my mom doesn't HATE Max, exactly, but for some unseen reason, she prefers Lissa. What the hell? LISSA?! Why would you like her? She's a slut. A slut. SLUTTY SLUT SLUT SLUT! And my mom likes her. Crap.

What do other dudes see in her? She has obviously fake red hair, horribly long claws, ten hundred pounds of makeup, and boobs she got for her birthday present. Maybe they like that she's an easy lay. Not that I speak from experience. Hell, I haven't even kissed her. Who'd want to kiss that walking STD? Oh, yeah. My enemy. Dylan. Hate that dude. He thinks he's so cool because he's had sex with every girl at school. Probably the father of lot of unborn kids, he is.

Max, however, Max is perfect. And, God, is that cheesy. Her blonde-brown hair curls gently down her back, big brown eyes sparkle with fire, sun-kissed skin, toned muscles…DAYUM! I pretty much drool around her. That, and she actually has a personality. Sarcastic, strong, mysterious, and smart-ass-y. Yeah, not a word but who gives a walking shit? Not me.

How could my mom not like that fire-y angel? Sure, she smiles all nice when she sees Max 'cause now she knows what a dumb-shit Sam is. Speaking of him, he hasn't been at school in three days. *Cracks knuckles* Mission accomplished.

I slouch as I walk home from the park. And no, I was not sliding down the slide…I was swinging. Before you judge, because I can see that look in your eyes, Max was there too. And, come on, who'd miss out on a word spar with Max? "Stop being so emo," she'd sigh. "Stop being such a girl," I'd argue back. She'd glare at me. "Just so you know," she'd say smiling like an innocent little angel, the devil. "Your birth certificate? An apology letter from the condom factory." "Bitch," I'd mumble. "Fang, I honestly tried to see things from your perspective but…truth is? I couldn't get my head that far up my ass" Holy crap, that girl is crazy good.

See what I mean? You can't beat her! She could probably talk her way out of a trap. "I vill now eat nine snicker barz vithout barving!" Wait-what? How'd that get in my head? Never mind.

Shaking my head, I walk up the steps to my house, sliding in the key and twisting. With a loud sigh, I shoved the door open. I spare one glance outside –evening. I can go flying tonight. Seem's like there's enough cloud cover.- before heading inside to the kitchen. Boy's gotta eat.

There I see Mom and…Lissa? Crap…

_Major understatement Fang. _

Major crap?

_Dude… _

Fine. What the fucking hell is that bitching piece of shit doing here?

_AND there it is._

**By the way, I said that walking down the hall in school. I see this girl in front of me, perfect black hair that would be fine but she brushes it ALL day! Even in gym. She wears these really girly clothes, a tight blue shirt and skinny jeans with a necklace! …Girly to me. I wear sweatshirts, jeans, and combat boots. Dude, I'm awesome.**

**Anyway, I see her walking in front of me, lips pursed as she struts and mutter under my breath, "I hate that fucking bitchy piece of shit."**

**I know, I never swore before, and I still kind of have trouble with it but once you spend a Friday at Niki's house…**

**Here, example. Friday morning at school, someone says 'crap' and I gasp. Saterday morning, I'm strutting down the intersection with her after getting ice cream. I was pissed at the cars. Stinking drivers think they own the road. Helloooo pedestrians first! So I put my arms out in a 'Bow to your queen,' gesture and say… "Bow down to me you motherfucka's!" LOL!**

**Next chapter, when I have longer and my dad doesn't understand I can watch a movie and type at the same time, Lissa comes over. Yay! Boo. Blah. Eh, just be glad I'm continuing! XD**

**Iggy: IZZY! SHUT UP!**

**Me: Sigh, what?**

**Iggy:…You told them. That I liked you.**

**Me: When?**

**Simon: Beginning of the chapter, Izz.**

**Me: Oops?**

**OH! By the way! I'm kidnapping a couple other people soooooo keep an eye out for anyone new. Dang, I'm running out of room in my bedroom. Hey, guys! You might need to stay in the basement!**

**Iggy: Crap, it's crowded down there!**

**Simon: Poops…**

**Me: Anyway; FLY ON PEEPS! :{O=[ ßBird attempt… :3**


	10. Chapter 10- OMIGOD! Double digits Ha

**(A/N Once again, yeah, I took way to long. HEY! Sorry, my step-dad was just petting my head. THANKS DAVE! Anyway, hi. It's been forever since I've updated ANY of my stories but! Fear not! I'm just really flippen freaked out right now. MSA, Math (blah), Sass Class (Oh, I mean science.), crush dating someone else, high school application (SECOND ON WAITING LIST FOR CARVER BABY! Fingers crossed I get in the Literary Arts program. But, holy hell, I am actually qualified. And that's all the bacon to me.), and…uh…well, let's just say I have social anxiety, am depressed, have violent tendencies, and haven't seen my counselor in a while. Bad news man, Bad news. Someone told me someone with ADHD was the same way until she got her medicine. But I'm not ADHD, pfffffffft! Wait, what were we talking about? Mr. Lorry? Oh, MY STORY! Right. Yeah. Let's get to that before I start getting sidetracke- SQUIRELL! **

**Fang's POV (again, I know. But hey, most girls think he's hot (But Iggy is way hotter (And my crush is even- no. He's just cute and sweet. J)))**

"Mom," I ask, my voice hitting pitches I never knew I could hit. That's not a good thing, by the way. That's a bad thing. It means I'm pissed…and scared. Yes, I admit it. I am scared of Lissa. Then again, I know you are too. Those claws…

"What is she doing here," I continue as my voice settles into its normal pitch. My mother smiles at me, as if she's invited Max, not Lissa. As if she's invited the angel, not devil. Hold on…the allusion seems to say that I picture Max as an angel, Lissa as a devil. We've been studying allusions and other theatric devices, I'm not just a nerd. That's surprisingly Angel. She reads at an awesome level, like years above her grade level. Anyway, allusions. Yeah, that makes sense to me, Max, angel, Lissa, devil.

"You guys are having dinner together here tonight," she tells me, a smile on her face. Slut has an identical one on her face, but even the most Longbottom of us could tell she's faking. Then, again, she's faking everything, so you don't even have to look at her to know she's faking.

"Fangypoo! Aren't you soooooo excited?"

"Noooooo, I'm not."

"Nick! Behave yourself," my mother reprimands. But she can't control my mind! I hate you, Lissa. Go jump off a cliff and end my suffering, you despicable creature. I fart in your general direction. Your father was a hamster and your mother was a gooseberry.

"Fang?" HOLY CRAP, SHE HEARD ME! "Sit down next to Lissa, dear. Have fun." Oh, thank god, I thought she- Wait…NO NO NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! But my mother pays my mind no heed (maybe she can't read it after all…) and breezes out of the door upstairs.

Hesitantly, I sit next to the devil at the table and stare at the table impassively.

"Hey, Fang," Lissa purrs, leaning forward to run her claws down my black clad arm. Sob, Please, Max, HELP!

**Meanwhile…**

Dripping sounds from the bathroom. Blood? The viewpoint shifts going up the stairs where, forgotten, lies a single shoe. A fight? It continues up, turning to the bathroom, hesitant to find the pale, beaten Max lying on the cold, hard, tile floor. But, no, the dripping is but the sink. Turning to the elusive Max's bedroom, the viewpoint somehow passes through the solid door to reveal Max, on her bed, snoring. So, she washed her hands and went to bed…somehow losing her shoe along the way? Nice.

Max jerks up from her sleep with a startled gasp. What has happened? With a shout of Fang's name **(Ooh, lala!)**, she bounds from her bed, racing to her D.I.D **(Damsel in Distress. I love Harry Potter fics…my god, they crack me up.)**. Unfortunately for Max, she CAN'T pass through walls, or the author hasn't allowed her too, so she slams head first into the solid oak door. Not letting something so simple as a concussion deter her, she yanks the door open, sprints out of the house and runs to Fang's. Let's hope she makes it on time…

**Back to Fang…**

Oh. My. Fucking. God. WHERE DID HER SHIRT GO?! The hell?! A practically naked Lissa advances on me, a seductive (cough, depends on your sanity, cough) smile curling her lips. She's wearing but two lacy triangles on her fake boobs (Honestly. She expects us to believe one day she's flat as a board, the next with Mount St. Helen on her chest? Please.) and a small line covering her…lady parts. I think girls call them thongs. I call them…I don't know. They're just a string so…

I back away, eyes wide. She purrs again and I choke back a scream. Angel might come down if she hears a desperate screech for help and we cannot have that. I'm just hoping she's not focusing on reading our minds. Please don't read our minds, Angel…please make her leave, angel (as in, servant of God. That's what they are, right?)

A huge bang, and a startled Lissa yips and backs away from me, thank you! I turn and see…an actual angel. Golden skin, electrifying chocolate eyes, beautiful curls, a halo on her head. Then I see it's Max, the halo but a dim reflection of the remaining light outside. But she's still an angel.

Max leaps forward, grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the door. Kicking it closed behind her, she takes off down the road, dragging me with her.

Damn, she's a fast little sucker.

**Third Person.**

The mutant pulls the emo all the way, deep into the woods.

"I think," Fang pants. "We're safe." Max stops and sighs in relief with her hands on her knees, breathing coming quick and hard. "Thanks," he added.

"No prob," she smiles at Fang, the beaming on her face lighting up the dim forest around them.

"No, it wasn't 'No problem,'" he insisted, somehow becoming quite the talker. "Lissa was horrible! Did you see her?"

"Yep, a lot more off her then I ever wanted. Slut."

"And you saved me," he repeats, his voice soft. His black hair flops in his equally black eyes as he looks at her. In a single stride, he wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her close, before placing his lips on hers.

She wasn't super thin, and she defiantly wasn't fat. She was pure muscle, lean and perfect. Her hands, which had slowly wrapped around his neck, weren't super soft. They were slightly tough, strong, capable. Her hair was slightly sticking to her forehead, slightly frizzy and sweaty from the heat, the run. She wasn't those pixie like women he had dated before, she was tall, only a couple inches shorter than him. But he rather liked that. He didn't even consider his wings, they were forgotten. Her lips weren't huge and pouting, they weren't cupid bows or perfectly pink. They were soft though, and caressed his sweetly.

All in all; Best. Kiss. Ever.

He wasn't what you would call perfect. His hands were heavily callused, and his hair constantly tickled her forehead as they kissed. He was super tall, and Max was used to the shorter guys. But she rather liked it. He wasn't the most muscular guy in the world. He was just like her strangely. Tall, lean, strong…capable. His eyes slightly freaked her out, how deep and dark they were. His lips were slightly chapped and his teeth slightly hit hers every once in a while, true to his name. He wasn't like anyone else she'd ever dated before. She didn't even consider her winds, Sam, anything…they were forgotten. Though his lips were chapped, they were soft, and they caressed hers sweetly.

All in all; Best. Kiss. Ever.

Yeah, neither one was perfect, neither one was overly handsome, overly beautiful. But at that moment, in the dark forest in the dim light, they both seemed like the most important, most special, most absolutely perfect person in the world. And they both had to admit, they rather liked that.

**(A/N I've never kissed anyone or dated anyone or, hell, this is only my third crush EVER (And I'm going into high school). So I have no idea if that was romantic enough for you. Or if it sounded realistic. LOL, I'm just guessing.**

**Iggy: I can tell you what a kiss is like.**

**Simon: You're a perv, you'd most likely describe it hot and heavy.**

**Iggy: *sighs wistfully* Yeah…**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Anyway, how did you guys like that?**

**Iggy: I can't imagine Max and Fang making out in the woods. **

**Me: They were not making out! DID I SAY TOUNGE? NO! **

**Iggy: Meh.**

**Me: Honestly Simon, I think you're the only normal one here.**

**Simon: *looking up from the blood he was chugging, crouched in the corner* Oh, really? Cool.**

**Me: Nevermind. Maybe I'm the only normal one.**

***Both boys stare at her where she sits, under the table, gnawing at a dog tug-a-war-rope.***

**Simon: Uh, yeah.**

**Me: *barks* Don't judge! HEY LOOK! MOOOOOON! *Howls***

**Iggy: That's terrifying.**

**Simon: You should see her walk around in lingerie. *seeing Iggy's aghast face.* Oh, no, dude. I was joking. She wears underwear from when she was five, she wears training bras. Do you see her doing that?**

**Me: You go through my laundry?!**

**Simon: Nooo…**

**Me: I have to go kill them now, so, bye! REVIEW PLEASE! Come on, of all my stories, I updated this one! Cause of you! Oh, and if you bother to read these A/N, which you better, write what you think of them at the bottom of your review. Creepy, weird, funny, cool? Eh, whatever. Just tell me so I can improve! You can even recommend things I can do! I do anything. I stroked an old man's mustache I didn't know on a dare. And it was wiry. Like a terrier.)**

**FLY ON PEEPS! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR NOTE!**_

**(A/N…Well…it has been quiet sometime. I told you guys I would finish though, and I meant it. I haven't had a computer, only a nook, which is impossible to write on. I'm incredibly sorry for the incredibly long wait. The good news is my birthday (14 OMIGOD) is fast approaching and Dave promised me a laptop. OMIGOD OMIGOD!**

**I've also been focusing more on my real story, one I could publish. I'm considering posting it on FictionPress. I've added an excerpt to the bottom in my AN for you to tell me your thoughts. Please tell me. **

**And, well, this will make sense to some, but, I've discovered Doctor Who. Thank you, my Writer Friend, for bringing me David Tennant. I recommend Doctor Who HIGHLY! If you watch it, tell me in a review. I'd be super excited to learn your opinion of it. :3)**

Max held the boy closer, her head tilting slightly as she did the most romantic thing in the world. They were kissing, just kissing, in the woods, as the sun set, sending brilliant rays of orange and red across the two people.

It was nice, just a long slow kiss, nothing forceful, nothing too far, too much. Fang seemed to know her limits, respect them. He respected her. She forgot everything, forgot the monsters of her past, the angels of them too. All there was, his lips soft on hers, his breath hot on her face, his black hair tickling her forehead, the sun warm on her back, the birds singing softly, his hands tracing fire as they slowly trailed down her arms, began to wrap around her back.

Her back. That rang a dim bell somewhere in the back of her mind. What was wrong with her back?

Max's eyes shot open. Oh.

Fang felt her body suddenly tense, and he slowly opened his eyes, his lips slowly, to gaze into her wide, beautiful hazel eyes. She said they were brown, a plain old Mary-Sue brown, she joked, but they weren't. Fang could see the specks of green, blue, gold. Every natural color under the sun seemed mixed together, blended, and poured into her eyes. They said eyes were the window to the souls, and looking into Max's eyes now…well, her soul was vast, full of love and hate and indifference, full of bravery and fear and strength. Full of secrets.

The strange girl, full of mystery, yanked away, her hands splayed across his muscular chest as she shoved him away. He stumbled, his eyes still slightly glazed over and flooding with confusion. But she couldn't explain.

She raced away, into the woods, the opposite direction from the way out. People rarely came into the small forest in their town and the ground was overgrown and full of tripping roots but Max didn't seem to notice as she gracefully navigated her way through, weaving through trunks and leaping over fallen trees.

Fang shook his head, coming to himself before sprinting after her. He could run just as gracefully and he was incredibly fast, he should be faster then her. He was a mutant, an experiment. He had been broken out, when he was a child, and given to his adoptive mom. His savior was blurry in his young memories, and all he remembered was a flash, a glint of light on glasses.

Somehow, though, this regular (not that he should call Max of all people regular) normal human being was holding her own. She was _fast_. It was unbelievable; in fact it was impossible that this ordinary teenager was faster then him, practically made to be stronger, faster, and smarter. But this, this Max, was quick enough to outrun him, strong enough to hold him back, smart enough to beat him in witty banter.

Maybe, he thought, she wasn't an ordinary human being?

He shook himself internally as he continued to race as fast as he could, following her only by the soft blonde ringlets of her hair as they whipped around the tree trunks. She ran silently, a beautiful ghost in the shadows as night fell. No, how could he even think that? Max was wonderful, secretive, hiding something, but wonderful.

Still, doubts plagued his mind as he finally caught up with her.

Well, more she stopped running and was waiting in a field. The sun had completely stopped and a three-quarter's-full moon beamed down, lighting the glass with a small pale glow. Max herself seemed to radiate from the moons light, an eerie mystic light that dusted the air around her. She looked…beautiful.

She sounded beautiful too, her voice drifting like an angel over the swaying grass of the meadow. "Yeah, that was a mistake."

With a snap, the love-struck daze snapped and her glow dimmed the swaying grass stilled. Oh, my god. He had been acting like a fool, a complete maniac, full of this strange thing, 'love'. Fang didn't believe in love and he sure as hell was embarrassed that a simple kiss could turn him into this…blubbering fool.

What was he kidding? Max must have poisoned him with a love potion or something but he was defiantly turning into a blubbering fool. She got him to talk for gods sake.

"What?"

"It was a mistake," Max repeated, slowly enunciating her words as if he were a moron. And, quite honestly, he was, for kissing such a dangerous girl. He should have known, from the secret in her eyes. Not to mention he had wings. His eyes widened; What if she felt his wings?

No, he thought, her arms were wrapped around his neck the entire time? Then what was it?

"Why?" She lets out a slow sigh, dragging her hand through her curls. Her eyes looked flat now, just brown.

"Because," she paused. "It wouldn't work out."

"Why not?" His voice sounded whiney to his own ears. Pathetic. But he had to ask. He couldn't lose her. Couldn't lose this mysterious girl. She was so different, so wonderful, so _not_ Lissa.

"I don't like you." Her voice was cold, dripping, globs of ice. And it was like an icicle stab in his heart. He kept his face expressionless though, responding with a simple 'oh'. "It's not like you're a bad guy," she continues. Talk about cliché. Next she'd be saying- "It's not you, it's me." It was her, to Max, but to Fang she was just being like every other girl, fake-blaming it on themselves and strutting away pain-free, leaving him in the dust. Not that this had ever happened to him but Iggy had been on the receiving end of many pains due to crazy bitches and Nudge had forced him to watch a lot of girly movies.

"Okay." He kept his face and tone blank as he turned away from her.

"Fang…" He continued walking. "Fang." He turned to her, his obsidian eyes filled with hope. And, oh, she knew she was going to crush it. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." His eyes drained again, became empty. Max felt horrible, like a monster, but it was necessary.

**BADWOLF**

It was embarrassing to admit but Fang could do it. He dragged himself through the door, pretty much resembling the dead. Naked Lissa was gone by now, and that was a relief. But nothing could curb the pain that flared with every pound of his heart. And, God, he sounded like a girl, but Max had hurt him. He was sure he'd forgive her. He'd forgive her for almost anything. Right now, though, he allowed the pain to flood him. A solid ache that echoed and burned.

He walked past his mother, who reached a hand, mouth open in worry as she asked him how he felt. Crushed, mom, he wanted to answer. Absolutely crushed. He was silent, though. Like always.

He stomped up the wooden stairs, stomped across the hall, and stomped over to his bed. Which he proceeded to collapse upon.

'Oh, Max,' he thought. He closed his eyes tight, feeling the burns of tears. But he didn't let them fall. Fang never showed emotion.

**(A/N I feel really bad for Fang. I've been trying to write more serious, and hopefully this break has improved my writing ability. **** I thank those readers who have stuck with me and supported me despite my lateness and total unreliability. My birthday's coming, y'all. Updates more frequent then.**

**Excerpt. CLAIMER CLAIMER THIS IS MIIIIIINE! **

She had strange eyes, the women in my dreams. Gold, glowing brighter with rash excitement. That's all I knew about her, those terrible, beautiful, golden eyes. The rest of her face, her body, was hidden by the oppresive fog that suffocated me as I shuddered in the freezing air of night. They haunted my waking hours and I dread the pitch blackness and dim wavering light of the moon as it meant it was time for another dream, another nightmare.

It wasn't just those evil eyes, the suffocating air, and horrible orders she forced upon me that made my palms sweat and heart pound, my breath quickening as I bolt upright in my small white cot at exactly midnight every night. It was the fact of those dreams alone. Dreams are forbidden by our government, Awake. Awake are made up of Officials. They monitor the cities to make sure not a single dream is dreamt. They have machines there, people say. Back here, in the wild, there is no machinery, no Officials to keep us under hand. All there is, is the occasional Official that comes on their daily inspection. That is the worst time of the year.

Because Awake's most enforced law is the Dreamless Order. The order forbids even the smallest daydream. 'We have reasons,' they say. 'It was the dreams of power hungry rulers that destroyed this land in the past. It was Awake that built us back up." I agreed.

Dreams are dangerous. I had learned about them from our Kathy, our orphanage lady. She taught us about them. About the child dreams, flickering of shapes and colors. She told us about daydreams, how most just wished and hoped for silly things but some could mould the future with their daydreams. Those people molded the destruction of their land. Then there were the night dreams. They were the most dangerous, and the most useful. You could do anything with them. Make things appear from the dreams, send messages to others, even kill a person.

When I was younger, I had dreamed. That is to be expected. Children dreamed. I didn't have big dreams though, just a simple day dream of family. My mother had died giving birth. My father, he just disappeared. Just after my mother had died, he took her body and left me. I used to wonder why. Now I know. I killed his love, my mother. Who could love me after that? I hated myself for a while, but I accept it now. There was nothing I could do. I wondered though, what it would be like if my mother had lived. We would be a happy family I imagine. I don't know what my father looked like, all I saw when I imagined him was dark hair and a blurry face set atop a medium built body. My mother, I imagined her with long black hair, like mine, and a heart shaped face. She would have beautiful blue eyes, I thought, not the awful brown eyes I had. We would be sitting by the fire, my face-less father reading a book. My mother would be braiding my hair, a gentle smile on her face. I don't know if that would really happen. I just dreamed. And then I stopped.

I was dreaming again at 16, four years after the family dream. They weren't ordinary bright happy dreams, which the Awake might let go with only a warning and an order to stop. No, they were dangerous. Golden eyes sent the dreams to me, so real I could feel the freezing chill in the air as she laughed. She gave me orders, tasks to complete during the day, the night was used for an update. She's asked me to steal from the cities, to daydream about her ruling the world. In that task she seemed disappointed with the result. I suppose she wished I was a daydreamer, able to weave the future. I'm not. I'm a girl, simple and weak. There is nothing special about me, not one thing.

If I disobeyed an order, I got ill. Fever and chills burdened me during the day, nightmares even more scarring were sent to me at night. She must be powerful, to weaken my immune system from wherever she resided. That's why I obeyed. I didn't know how strong she was, she might be one of those who could kill in their dreams.

I was fearful she would give me an order I couldn't complete. I was fearful of being founded out by Awake, taken care of like the other dreamers had been. I was terrified of those golden eyes that watched my every movement, even in the light of day. And there was nothing I could do about anything, only hope for the end of the dreams to come.

I watched my breath puff out little crystalline clouds that dispersed into the thick fog that curled around my petite body and pressed down on my chest, making breathing difficult. Of course, I should not blame my quickened breath on the compressing fog alone. My heart was galloping like along like a racehorse and my palms were slick, despite the chilled air. That was caused by the suspense. I knew this place, the place from my nightmares. I knew that the temperature, already low, would plummet suddenly. I knew she would appear any second. And I knew I would be given another order.

The golden eyes appeared in a flash, as always. I watched her eyes glow horribly, terribly bright. I was blinded by them, by the golden fire flaming from the eyes. I shuddered and it had nothing to do with the chilly air. Her voice, as cold as the air around me was terribly sharp, echoing through the fog to pierce my ears. "Hello, my dear Sophia."

I flinch slightly, but try to hid it, though I know she saw it, the flash in her eyes proves it. It was that flash that steeled my resolve. That flash of pure evil. She was evil. And she was trying to make me evil. No, I will not do it. Tonight will be different. "I will not do it."

Her eyes flash again, from anger this time. "We have a sassy pants over here, hm?" My pale skin flushes deep in embarrassment but I do not bow down to the evil in her eyes. No weak sorry followed by the instant completion of the order. No. I will not. I will not do it.

She is not finished. "Look, dear." She always calls me that, affectionate names, tempered by her sharp voice. "Say what you want. You are under my power." I look down. She is right. I can hear the triumph in her voice as she continues. "Open the small black box in your is your last order." I squeeze my eyes shut. What will this order do? Dispose of me? It does not matter. My last order, not even breaking a law. My last dream, last nightmare. Finally.

"Okay."

**Sooooo...? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think. *gives huge puppy eyes***

**Sayanora Sweethearts!**

**Fly on peeps!**

**ALLONS-Y! :3)**


End file.
